Modern cruise ships are often of great size, containing many rooms, facilities, entertainment areas, deck spaces, etc. which are open to passengers. Because these ships are so large, it may be easy for persons traveling in a group to lose track of one another. Once separated, passengers may need to search a large space in order to locate their companions. This may be inconvenient or impractical. In addition, often families with children may be traveling together on a cruise ship. In such cases, parents of the children may wish to remain informed of their children's whereabouts, while also allowing them to enjoy the ship's entertainments freely. However, it may be difficult for parents to locate their children once they are separated, as the common areas available on the ship may be extensive. Example embodiments of the present invention may address such concerns, for example, providing systems and processes for tracking individuals as they move about cruise ships, or other vessels or facilities.